Solve for $t$ : $-\dfrac{7}{4}=\dfrac{2}{5}t$ $t =\,$
Answer: To divide both sides by $\dfrac{2}{5}$, we multiply by the reciprocal $\dfrac{5}{2}$ : $-\dfrac{7}{4} {\cdot \dfrac{5}{2}}=\dfrac{2}{5}t {\cdot \dfrac{5}{2}}$ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $-\dfrac{35}{8} =\cancel{\dfrac{2}{5}}t \cdot \cancel{\dfrac{5}{2}}$ $t = -\dfrac{35}{8}$